Red Russian
by mikkiemakkie
Summary: After finding out about Rigsby's past, the CBI's educated idiot is about to be tested in more ways than one... this is a sequal to Laura, you may not get it if you havn't read that"
1. Prologue

*I own nothing but the mistakes*

I'm sorry it starts of quite tragic but it has to happen for the story to develop.

This story is a sequel to "Laura". If you have not read that you may not get this...

Prologue

"Where are they? They called and said 20 minutes an hour and a half ago" Lisbon shrieked at Jane, as they got into the car to leave a crime scene.

"Probably lost" suggested Jane

"Lost? From the hospital to here?"

"Look, it was Van Pelt's first scan today. Give them some room to process. Now they can tell her parents."

"They are not to be a couple while at work – _Those_ are the rules. I know the scan was a big deal that is why I let them both go."

"Well when we find them you can yell all you want. But for now can you please stop? You're giving me a headache?"

Lisbon's anger at her two junior agents faded enough for her to be able to put the key in and start the car. She started to drive back to CBI headquarters, Sacramento keeping her eyes open for their black SUV. She was sure they would be pulled up somewhere, excited, looking at ultrasound scans of their child.

"Lisbon. You need to pull over. I think I just saw them" Jane almost shouted. He sounded worried.

Lisbon did as she was told and pulled over. Jane got out and Lisbon followed. She stood sickened. She was half right. They were, to a certain degree, pulled over. The scene however was not an excitable one. It was horrific. There was a silver jeep that had smashed into the driver's side of the CBI issue SUV. The CBI vehicle had then smashed, passenger side, into a tree.

As Lisbon approached the cars she noticed the jeep was empty, with smears of the driver's blood left on the steering wheel. The two CBI agents were still in their vehicle. She noticed that neither of them were moving.

"Oh my god!! Rigsby? Van Pelt? Jane check Van Pelt, make sure she's ok"

As she leant through the smashed window and placed her fingers on Rigsby's neck to check his pulse and breathing she noticed Jane do the same to Van Pelt. She then looked around the car to see if she would need the fire department. She looked into the foot well and ran away from the car, revolted by what she had seen. Rigsby had severely broken his leg and the bones had pierced the skin. Jane took command and called for fire and rescue and an ambulance while rechecking Rigsby's pulse. It was barely there.

At the hospital Lisbon and Jane waited for news on their severely injured co workers. The doctor working on Van Pelt was the first to see them. He made a beeline for Jane.

"Are you the father of Miss Van Pelt's child?"

He glanced at Lisbon before replying "Yes". He knew it was a lie, but he also knew that the doctor would not tell them anything unless he did lie.

"I am really sorry. The foetus died in the collision. We have had to remove it." Lisbon sank into the nearest chair and all the colour drained slowly from Jane's face.

"Is she ok though? When will she wake? _WILL_ she wake? "

"Miss Van Pelt will be fine. Four broken ribs, a broken arm, dislocated collarbone. All in all she was lucky. It could have been worse."

"Worse than losing a child?" Jane asked with his characteristic sarcasm

"Well no, but physically it could be worse"

"When will she wake?" Lisbon's voice sounded so small and scared they almost missed it.

"Soon. She is heavily sedated for the pain. But in a few hours we will start to bring her round" The doctor smiled a warm smile at Lisbon.

Lisbon could not smile back. She was still worried. She still had an agent down. And how were they going to get through losing a child? Just then Rigsby's doctor arrived.

"Are you the colleagues of Mr. Rigsby?"

"Yes. Is he ok?"

"He is on his way up to surgery now."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has a compound fracture to both his tibia and fibula in his right leg. He has also dislocated his right ankle and has torn his anterior talofibular ligament as well as his calcaneofibular ligament. He also has several broken ribs, fracture to his wrist and a dislocated shoulder. He should be alright; we can fix his leg in surgery. His ankle will take a lot of physical therapy to put right but it will happen."


	2. The Hospital

Chapter 1

It was a week later and the hospital still hadn't released Van Pelt. They wanted to keep an eye on her emotional state of mind they said. In truth Lisbon had told them that as long as Rigsby was in the ICU she wouldn't go home anyway.

"You stupid girl, you got pregnant. Then lost it? How? And where is he? I don't see him at your bedside. He obviously doesn't care about you as much as you claim he does" Jack Van Pelt yelled at his only daughter.

"Daddy! Please stop. Stop yelling at me. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't his fault and he does love me, he is just a little indisposed at the moment. He doesn't even know we lost the baby." Pleaded his daughter, tears streaming down her face.

"I taught you better than this Grace Marie Van Pelt. How dare you bring this family into shame? You have cursed yourself now. You will never marry or have children. You can't even tell this… _man_ the truth. I suppose you two were only together for the child. That is sickening."

Van Pelt sat in the bed crying, not with fear or resentment, but with anger. How dare he? How dare her own father talk to her such a way when she is hurting so bad? He didn't know Rigsby. Or the kind of man he was. She looked at him with a determined, stubborn look on her face. She sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed at stood up.

"Where do you think you're going? The doctor told you, you needed rest"

"I'm sure as hell not gonna sit here and have you yell at me for something that was well beyond my control. I am going to go and rest. _You _are going to stay here. I have had enough!" She all but yelled at him yanking her arm out of his grasp.

She tried to storm out of the room, with little effect as her injuries prevented her from making the movements she desired to make. She did however grab her dressing gown from the chair by the door. As she moved down the corridor towards the nurse's station she felt her fathers gaze on her and she knew he would follow and listen to where she wanted to go.

"Can you please direct me to the nearest television area?"

"Down the corridor, first door on your right."

She went and sat down in the TV room, noticing that her father had indeed followed her. She got up to use the restroom hoping it was one of those with a dual entrance. She was right. She slipped out of the other door and went back to the nurse's station.

"Please can you tell me where I can find Wayne Rigsby?"

"Room 232, ICU ward 4"

"Thank you. And if my dad comes back you never saw me"

Van Pelt sneaked into Rigsby's room to see him unconscious and with tubes coming out of him in many directions. There was a tube down his throat to help him breathe. She just stood there and stared. Here was the man she loved looking so vulnerable. He was broken for the second time in months and she could do nothing to help him ease his pain this time. She didn't see the nurse come in to check on her until she was ushered into a comfy chair by his bed. She started talking. Not sure if he could hear her or not. She took his hand in hers and cried. As soon as a tear rolled off her face onto his hand he started to choke.

"Help! Oh my God! Someone, please help!" Van Pelt screamed.

Two doctors and a nurse raced into the room. The doctors removed the tube from his throat and injected something into his IV while the nurse calmed Van Pelt down.

"It's ok miss. He's fighting the breathing tube. It's a good sign. It means he is coming back to us."

"Really?" Van Pelt asked weakly

"Really. They will give him some sedatives so that when he wakes up he will be able to talk."

"Thank God!"

Later that night Rigsby woke up to find Van Pelt holding his hand, tear stains etched onto her beautiful face. She was looking at the window and had no idea he had opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

Van Pelt jumped before realising who had spoken "Car accident. You've been out of it for a week. You nearly died"

"Oh yeah. How are you? And the baby?"

She smiled. Here was an amazing man, with horrific injuries asking how she was.

"Minor injuries, bumps and bruises mostly."

"And the baby?"

She really didn't want to answer him. The doctors told her that in his weakened state, a shock like that could stop his heart.

He saw her hesitate and look away from him and he suddenly didn't need her to tell him. It was bad.

"We lost it didn't we?"

"Yeah. Died in the impact. Lisbon, Cho and Jane found the guy driving the other car. They've charged him with death by dangerous driving. His trial is today. She said she'd stop by with news."

Rigsby could see the tears start to form in her eyes. "There's more isn't there?"

She looked at him while one lone tear streaked down her face. "Do you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you! Why would you think I wouldn't want you anymore?"

She smiled and murmured "my dad came to visit"

"And?"

She started a tirade of grievances that she held against her dad; starting with him yelling at her for no telling him she had a boyfriend. It ended with the most recent argument.

Rigsby said nothing and allowed Van Pelt to ramble. When she got to the part about her dad thinking he wasn't there for her and only wanted her because of the child, and that she would never marry or have kids and that he was disappointed in her for getting pregnant out of wedlock, Rigsby had had enough. He suddenly sat up, which made his head and his ribs hurt but he ignored it and grabbed Van Pelts hands. This acted as both a comfort and deterrent.

"Grace Van Pelt, I love you and I have done since the day I met you. If we get married that would be a blessing I never thought I could have. If not I will still have you. And if we have kids, we do. And if after trying we still haven't got anywhere we can adopt or foster or something. Either way I see a future with you and I'm not going to let that go. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you."

"We might have lost one child, but we can think about it as a good think if we want. Now we have a chance to move at our speed. Not one dictated for us. We could live together when it feels right and have a child when we think it's the right time. We can and will move on from this. We have to"

She smiled. She had replayed this moment over and over again in her mind. She knew he would be upset, who wouldn't? But he was actually talking about their future and emphasising that they could try again. More importantly, it sounded like he wanted to try again.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she climbed into the bed next to him, laid him back down and snuggled down into his chest, wrapping her arms carefully around him.

"Lets get you better before we talk about this anymore"

"Ok." He paused for a moment "What is this thing on my leg?"

"I don't know. I'll go get the doctor." She left and returned minutes later with his doctor.

"Mr. Rigsby, this frame is called a halo. It is keeping your broken leg in place to allow it to heal. Tomorrow morning we will need to fit you with crutches."

"How long will I have to wear this halo thing?"

"About three months I'm afraid. The damage done to your leg was quite severe. It will be removed surgically and you should be in and out within the day when the time comes."

"And why is my ankle in a splint?"

"You dislocated it. The ligaments were severely compromised and will hopefully heal by the time the halo comes off. Then it will be intense physical therapy to regain muscle tension and control."

"How long are we looking at?"

"About six to twelve months."

"What?"

* * *

One week later Rigsby was allowed to go home. The entire team turned up to escort him. They walked with him up to his apartment and settled him onto the sofa. They were just arguing whether or not someone should stay with him when Jane changed the topic.

"Rigsby. You look like you need ice cream" and with that he went to get some.

"Van Pelt should stay"

"Not likely, he'll end up back in hospital"

"And what am I gonna do to him in this state?"

"Guy's I'm gonna be fine on my own. Seriously!"

"Rigsby?" Jane asked re-entering the room carrying an enormous ice cream sundae.

"Yeah, Jane"

"Why are there Jelly Beans in your freezer?"

"There are Jelly Beans in my freezer?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. I don't put things like that in my freezer." His face broke into a confused, yet panicked smile as realisation who they belonged to hit him.

"Rigsby?"

"Laura. The Jelly Beans are Laura's. Who called her?"

They were spared from answering when the door opened and Laura Rigsby entered the apartment.


	3. Transfer

Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me boss?"

"Van Pelt. Come in"

"Whats up?"

"Your transfer request. Do you still want it in the current circumstances?

"Well I was only getting a transfer to CCU because of the baby. But I realised that if Wayne and I are to have any future at all one of us needs to leave. I know he would in a heartbeat but if I got pregnant again I would have to leave anyway because its too dangerous otherwise."

"So that is a yes then?"

"Yes"

"Damn."

"Why?"

"I need to find a temporary replacement for Rigsby as he's out for god knows how long. Now I have to find one for you too."

"I can hold off until he's better if it helps. Then you only need to find one replacement and I can train them in the computer stuff. Then they can have my place on the team when I leave!"

"Van Pelt! That's it! That's a great idea!"

***A/N** - I know it's a short one but it's needed to set the scene a little*


	4. Will you STOP?

A/N - im sorry but I did post this, it just decided to delete itself from the story. I thought it was a bit of fun and Patricks reaction to Rigsbys replacement is not something that could go unwritten about.

Chapter 3

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

"JANE!!" Lisbon screamed

Van Pelt and Cho looked at Jane who was lying on his couch. Lisbon stormed into the bull pen, rage emanating from her.

"What?"

"You scared him away that's what!"

"I told him a few truths that he didn't seem to like. That's all"

"That's the sixth agent you have scared away in FOUR months!"

"Gah! They're obviously not what you're looking for!"

"Jane" there was a warning in her voice

"Rigsby!"

"What?

"Behind you."

Lisbon turned to find Rigsby stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here? You're not fit to work"

"Not working, physical therapy!"

"In the bull pen?"

"I thought I'd stop by and say hi on the way to the gym downstairs. Sounds like things haven't changed much?"

"Don't even think about it Jane" Lisbon stated, pointing at Jane who was trying to sneak out of the door.

Rigsby, sensing something big was about to hit the fan decided it was time to go to the gym. He quickly got changed and stepped onto the treadmill to warm up. He started at a quick walk for ten minutes then progressed to a light jog. He was to keep at this pace for a further ten minutes. The physical therapist had told him to do this for as long as he could. If his ankle started to hurt he was to stop and work his upper body only. This was, at the moment his daily routine. He didn't notice the crowds of women who started coming to they gym at the same time as him. After and hour he finished up on the treadmill he moved onto the weight machine to work his upper body and give his lower limbs a slight rest. He got really warm so he took his top off. The women in the gym turned to stare. Rigsby was a fine specimen of a man and here he was topless working out. Every woman's dream. They all thought they stood a chance. Rachel Maddison, a pretty brunette, was the eye candy of the men and had been asked out by most of the bureau, had her sights set on him.

"Wayne?"

Rigsby nearly dropped the weights as she startled him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sick of being the one getting my ass kicked by suspects. I was wondering if you would teach me how to spar?"

"Urm… sure. Just give me half an hour?" She smiled at him. "Gotcha" she thought.

He got back on the treadmill. As he started running he felt a short sharp pain shoot through his ankle. Time to stop. He moved over to the mats where Rachel was waiting for him. He started showing her some techniques that would help her when confronted by a suspect. As he showed her the way to throw a punch he felt his shoulder pop out of the socket. It had happened a couple of times since he dislocated it. He tried to put it back in himself.

Wasn't going to happen.

"Want some help?" Rachel asked him, finally thankful that she was going to get his hot body in her hands. She was going to make him melt like putty.

"No thanks. It'll go back in." he replied sitting down on the bench.

"Are you gay?" she blurted out

"No. Why?"

"Because I'm the girl every guy here wants and you're not biting even thought I'm throwing out every sign that I can."

"Oh! I'm sorry. You're not really my type." He politely replied, blushing.

At that point he felt a hand snake across his shoulder. He didn't need to look to see who it was. He knew that touch anywhere.

"Hey Van Pelt. Could you pop my shoulder for me?"

"Was just about to. I saw you dislocate it. Again"

"Why are you down here?"

"Me and Cho came to see how you were doing."

"Lisbon on the war path?"

"Yeah. She and Jane are now looking for the seventh replacement"

There was a resounding _CRACK_ as she put his shoulder back into place. Her hands moved from his shoulder and elbow to rest one on each shoulder. Looking up she saw Rachel staring at them.

"Sorry. Were you in the middle of something?"

"I was just about to leave"

Rigsby smiled up at Van Pelt, silently thanking her for getting him out of this awkward situation. Cho came over to talk to Rigsby too.

"Hey Van Pelt. I'd release him. The girls here are throwing daggers at you. And Rigsby. Stop being their eye candy. Put your shirt back on".

He smiled and retrieved his shirt.

Cho's cell started to ring.

"Hey boss. Yeah she's with me. We'll be right up."

* * *

"Van Pelt, Cho, we have a case. A professor of Russian literature at Claremont University was murdered. This guy was a friend of the deputy AG which is why we have the case."

"What is this guy's name?"

"Boris Ahlyeksyey. Van Pelt, we have two rookies meeting us there. I want you here."

"Yes boss"

"Ok Cho, Jane. Let's get going"


	5. The Case

***A/N** – from now any speaking parts that are in _italics_ are spoken in Russian NOT English. (Would write it in Russian but then no one would understand it!)

Chapter 4

"Cho, Jane, this is Cody Williams and Steve Dartt, guys this is Agent Cho and Patrick Jane our consultant." There were handshakes all round.

"So what have we got?"

"Well he wasn't very well groomed for a professor, but he was bright and well respected by his students as a result."

"You can tell all that by looking at his dead body?" asked Cody sceptically

"No. well, yes. It's his clothes. Anyone who wears that to work is either good or unemployed. Student's see a suit and are immediately intimidated. He dressed down to make himself more approachable. For help"

"Cho, take Steve and go talk to Lisa Kasey outside. She found the body."

"Right boss"

"Jane. Go with them"

"It was awful. I went to his office this morning for a tutorial. I didn't get the paper he asked us to write. I saw a shadow on the floor through the window and went in. I screamed my head off and the janitor ran in".

"Anything else?"

"He said he would be working late with Professor Vyachyeslahv. They were double marking final papers for the seniors or something like that."

"Thank you. You may go"

"Well Jane. What do you think?"

"Huh? She didn't do it." Somehing on the professor's desk caught his eye. "This is interesting. It written in Russian." He held up a piece of paper that had been folded up at one point.

"Let's get it sent to Van Pelt and hope that she can find a translator"

"Is this another Agent?" asked Steve hopefully.

"Yes. Grace Van Pelt. Iowa, Tall, gorgeous." Jane replied. Lisbon and Cho looked at Jane. Jane looked back and gave them a look that clearly said "I will tell you later".

"Ok. Jane. You and I are going to go and talk to this Professor Vyachyeslahv. He was the last person to see the victim alive. Cho. Work on getting that letter to Van Pelt."

As they walked across campus to their destination she had to ask. "What was that about?"

"He is a womaniser. I hate putting Van Pelt in that position, but they guy needs to learn that he is not god's gift to women. I will make him believe Rigsby is a girl if I have to. You can't have a guy who will chase ANY skirt on your team. You can't trust his judgement."

"Alright. Just don't chase him off."

"I can't promise anything!"

They got to the office they were looking for. They saw a man in a navy suit leaving. Jane quickened his step. This was obviously the guy they were looking for.

"Excuse me, professor. I'm Agent Lisbon, CBI. This is Patrick Jane. We need a moment of your time."

"_I'm sorry I don't speak English. I do need to get to a class, if you would like to talk you will have to walk with me."_

"I'm sorry? What?"

"He doesn't speak English apparently!"

"We need a translator." Lisbon held up her hands as if to say never mind. The professor left. One of his students came up to them.

"He does speak English, but if you are not as smart as him he won't use it. It's a pain because no one is as smart as him."

"How does he measure that?"

"The fluency of your Russian is the main one."

"Damn. We defiantly need an interpreter then".

Just then Lisbon's cell phone rang.

"Thank you" she said answering it. "Van Pelt? That was quick."

"Is it right that you want me to translate this?" Her voice sounded quite breathless. That could only mean one thing. "Van Pelt. Tell Rigsby to go home and stop hovering. He's distracting you."

"Hey. This guy was being blackmailed. Ouch! $500,000. It doesn't say what he did though." Came a distant male voice down the phone.

Lisbon was shocked. She forgot that one of her agents studied Russian at Stanford. Jane could see the look on her face as she realised this. He whispered "Let him do it. Just set him some rules!"

"On second thoughts Van Pelt, I want you to bring Rigsby out here. We need an interpreter."


	6. Grading Papers

***A/**N – as with the last chapter _italics_ signifies they are speaking in Russian!*

Chapter 5

"There is another Agent coming?"

"Yeah. Agent Rigsby. Also tall." Cho pointed out

"Also Gorgeous." Jane piped up

"Long legs." Lisbon added

"Amazingly blue eyes" Jane enlightened, confident that Steve now believed Rigsby to be a female agent about to arrive at the hotel.

"Really?" Steve questioned wanting to know everything about this agent. His senses heightened. He was interested

"I think this is the car."

Lisbon and Jane filled Cho in on the details of the two rookies' personalities and he agreed that he needs to be able to trust them. He also remarked that it would be a pretty cool wind up to make Steve think Rigsby was a girl.

Van pelt got out of the car first. Followed by Rigsby. They knew the basics of the joke so they planned it that way.

"Agent Rigsby, so nice to meet you. I've heard about your reputation" Steve bounced forward holding out his hand.

"Lisbon!" Van Pelt shouted

"Yes?"

"Who is this person and WHY did he just call me Rigsby?"

"You're not Agent Rigsby?"

"No"

"So who are you?"

"Van Pelt"

"So who is Rigsby?"

"That would be me." Came a gruff, MALE voice from the other side of the car. Steve noticed Rigsby for the first time – all of his attention had been on Van Pelt- His face fell. Rigsby was definitely NOT what he was expecting.

"Van Pelt. I need you to go and book you and Rigsby into the hotel"

"Yes boss." Van Pelt replied heading in the direction of the hotel.

"Phwoar. She's hot. Seeing anyone?"

"I believe she is. Anyway, if she isn't she's still off limits. Relationships between co-workers are prohibited." Lisbon pointed out to Steve, giving the smallest of winks to Rigsby. "Steve, Cody. Go find a Russian dictionary and learn some useful phrases like 'you're under arrest'. Jane, Rigsby, shall we?"

"I have an idea" Jane mused. Lisbon groaned. She never liked Jane's ideas.

* * *

"_Professor. We would like to ask you some questions._" Jane asked. He took his time pretending to look up what he wanted to say in a dictionary. In reality, Rigsby had told him what to say.

"_Fire away_" they had decided that Jane was to ask set questions and Rigsby was to note the response as it would look suspicious if they had a translator and didn't use him.

"_Did your colleague keep a diary?_"

"_Yes_"

"_May we see it?_"

"_How did you know I had it?_" Jane had anticipated that question and had an answer ready for him

"_It wasn't in his office and you're the only other one with a key._"

Professor Vyachyeslahv handed the diary over to Jane.

"_You were last to see him?_"

"_Yes. We were double grading papers. It's standard procedure for senior's finals._"

"_What time did you leave?_"

"_10pm. He was alive and kicking. He said something about a tutorial early the following morning and we could continue the following night._"

"_Thank you for your time._"

"_How's your Russian? It's going to need to improve if you are going to read that!_"

Jane looked the diary in his hand. It was all written in Russian. This was probably to ensure that no one could read it. He passed it to Rigsby who said:

"_My Russian is a little rusty but I'm sure I'll cope_." And they left leaving a very stunned man in their wake.

"So. Did we get anything useful out of that?"

"He was grading papers till 10pm. Then left. Professor Ahlyeksyey had said something about a morning tutorial."

"Time for dinner I think"

* * *

Dinner that night revolved around Rigsby, and his ability to speak fluent Russian. As the team knew his full history, it was Steve and Cody doing the questioning.

"So where did you learn Russian?"

"College"

"Why?"

"To get through my degree"

"You work for organised crime? They involve a lot of Russian Mafia types"

"No"

"So where do you work"

"Agent Rigsby is on loan, you do not need to know where from. Just that he is here at my request to help us in this case." Lisbon spoke with a tone that signalled the end of the conversation. Assuming that Rigsby was FBI (it was common knowledge that CBI and FBI share 'Special Agent' designations and that the two federal agencies did not see eye to eye, hence why they were avoiding answering the questions. So Steve turned to Van Pelt.

"So why are you out here? I thought only Rigsby was called in as backup?"

"Rigsby is not allowed to drive CBI vehicles 'till he clears his name"

"Clears his name?"

"I totalled a SUV belonging to the feds"

"Anyway guys I'm going to turn in. Feel free to do the same" Jane said standing up, yawning.

"I think I will. Need to sleep if I'm gonna translate that diary tomorrow."

"It was a long drive"

"Early mornings are gonna kill me"

"Night"

One by one the team made their excuses to leave the table, leaving Cody and Steve alone. The two rookies sat and drank a few beers congratulating each other on making it into this very close, slightly dysfunctional unit before hastily saying goodnight and leaving for their separate rooms. On the way to his room Cody saw Jane sneak across the hallway to Van Pelt's room. The rookie smiled to himself and stowed that information for later. It might come in handy if Jane's reputation was accurate.


	7. Why are we here?

*A/N: Sorry about the delay - i got writers block and then my net was cut off... anyway. here it is. Please let me know if you like where it is going or if you have worked out who actualy killed him!

Chapter 6

During dinner each member of the team received the same message "Meeting 10pm, Van Pelts room" So sneaking around so they wouldn't be caught entering into a 'secret' meeting the others arrived at Van Pelts room.

"So why are we here?" Rigsby asked.

"We are here to discuss things as they stand at the moment"

"Well I would go for Cody, he seems more reliable"

"Jane. That is NOT what I meant"

"Oh! We have a dead Russian professor and no suspects"

"Better…"

"Want to know what I think?"

"Oh go on"

"Really?"

"Only because you're going to tell me anyway."

"I think the blackmailer did it"

"Blackmailer?"

"Yes Lisbon. Blackmailer. Rigsby told you about it."

"Oh yeah."

"Who is the blackmailer then genius?"

"I don't know yet. Could be the girl that found him. Their meeting was far too early for it to be study related" Jane added when he saw a roomful of raised eyebrows.

"So we still have nothing?" asked Cho in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes. We have nothing"

"Right, this time I think I really am going to turn in. Rigsby, I want that diary translated by lunchtime tomorrow and Van Pelt. You are going to stay with him. Make sure he keeps out of trouble. If he gets so much as a paper cut I wanna know!"

"Yes Boss"

And Cho, Jane and Lisbon left the room. Rigsby pulled out the diary and started to read and make notes. His pen hovered over what looked like a promising passage when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Van Pelt? What are you doing?"

"Distracting you"

"Please stop"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Lisbon wants this by tomorrow lunch and you and I both know how weak I am. If you keep distracting me like that it won't get done!"

"Ok." She removed her hands and went to sit on the bed with a book. He carried on deciphering the diary. It was 9am when he finished. He had made notes. The diary proved to be a goldmine. It turned out the victim was having an affair, amongst other things. Rigsby went to bed to try and get some sleep before presenting what he had found to Lisbon.

* * *

Rigsby joined the others around noon at the makeshift office they had set up at the local PD.

"The victim was having an affair. With Professor Vyachyeslahv. Our vic was being blackmailed over it. I got the impression that his wife wouldn't appreciate him sleeping with another man. He was worried that Professor Vyachyeslahv was not as concerned over the blackmail as he was and from what I read I think he was starting to get suspicious. I think Professor Vyachyeslahv is involved."

"But who else could be involved? We have witnesses that place him elsewhere at the time of the murder" Van Pelt queried.

"Someone who speaks good enough Russian to know that the Prof. doesn't speak English to anyone who isn't as fluent as him?" Rigsby asked as an off chance.

Jane jumped to his feet. "Exactly"


	8. So you're the one?

***A/**N – _italics_ signifies they are speaking in Russian!*

Chapter 7

They arrived back at the college to find the two people they wanted to talk to stood together. As they approached, they ran towards the stairs. One went up, the other down. Lisbon, Steve and Cody ran after one while Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby started to run after the other. Rigsby got through the entrance to the stairwell before his body screamed in protest and he went down like a sack of bricks as his ankle gave out. Van Pelt showed signs of stopping to help him.

"Go. I'm ok. Go." And with that she ran.

She ran after the Cho and the suspect. She was fast and she knew it. She caught up to them in no time and tackled the suspect to the ground. Cho grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed the suspect.

"Go, I've got this. Go see if he's ok" he said seeing the look of concern on Van Pelts face.

She ran back up the stairs. As she reached the point where she left her boyfriend two shots rang out and he was nowhere to be seen.

Wayne Rigsby struggled to his feet. He heard sounds coming from the upstairs landing. They didn't sound good. Then it hit him that the boss was on her own. With two rookies. He knew he had to help, even if it undid all the physical therapy he had been through. He hobbled his way up they stairs as quickly and as cautiously as he could, not knowing what he would find he withdrew his weapon, which Lisbon felt he could do with in case things turned south. Her reasoning being that he needed to be able to protect himself. Now he was going to protect her. He soon found them. They were in an empty room. Suspect and Lisbon in a corner, gun held to Lisbon's head. Two rookie agents pointing their guns at the two of them, each at a 45° angle to her. Rigsby took his stance between the two of them, square on to Lisbon and the suspect. He knew the rookies wouldn't shoot. They were too scared they would hit Lisbon.

"_Drop your weapon_" he demanded.

"_I have a gun pointed to your leaders head and your telling me to drop my weapon?_" the suspect replied smiling.

"_Drop it or I will shoot_." His eyes locked onto Lisbon's and he continued "_You have until three. One. Two. Three_"

The suspect did not release his weapon, so Rigsby strengthened his stance, took aim and pulled the trigger. Once, Twice. Lisbon remained frozen in place as the suspect collapsed behind her. She cursed that this had happened again and was also relieved that it was Rigsby that pulled the trigger. She trusted the others in her team but their aim was not as good as his. Last time this happened she offered him a job. With an aim like his how could she not. While she remained frozen Rigsby had limped round to the suspect. Took the cuffs out of Lisbon's belt and cuffed the suspect. He had only hit him in the shoulder so the guy would be alright. Rigsby surveyed the scene. The two rookie agents stood looking from Lisbon to Rigsby, now convinced, with his language skills and an aim like that, that he was CBI or NSA (they still had not seen his badge). Steve looked at Lisbon still frozen in terror and took command.

"_You are under arrest_" he said to the man in broken Russian (Lisbon had told him to learn it so he had because he wanted to make a good impression) and led him out to the car.

Rigsby turned Lisbon round to face him.

"Lisbon. You ok?"

She hit him on the shoulder as she replied "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you keep getting into that situation"

"It just makes me realise how difficult you are to replace Rigsby"

He just smiled at her.

"Hang on. You're the guy we are meant to be replacing?"

"Yeah"

"So your not CIA or FBI?"

"Nope. Did you think I was?"

"Well. Yeah. You were all so vague. And you mentioned totalling a federal SUV"

"I did. CBI is a federal agency. I totalled a CBI SUV four months ago."

"Hey Rigsby. You're limping. What did you do?"

"Tried chasing a suspect" he replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? NO CHASING SUSPECTS"

"How come?"

"I was injured badly when I totalled the car and am still recovering from it."

"So why are you here if you're off and we are your replacements?"

"Because I speak Russian. And to keep me outta trouble and away from the office I guess."

"Oh"

Just then the door burst open and Van Pelt stood framed in it. She looked at Rigsby who grimaced at her and shrugged his shoulders. She ran up to him. Tears flowing freely from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by putting his round her waist. They pulled each other closer.

"I can't lose you too. I was so scared. Please don't leave me." She cried into his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied. All of the issues that they hadn't talked about in the last four months were raised and answered in the brief statements, tears and bear hug.

Cody moved closer to Lisbon and whispered "I thought agents in the same unit aren't allowed to date?"

She looked at him and replied "Long story". They watched Rigsby and Van Pelt hold each other until Jane came in to tell them they needed to go and question the suspects.


	9. Do you like it?

***A/**N – _italics_ still signifies they are speaking in Russian!*

Chapter 8

"_Your Russian is superb. May I ask how you are so fluent?_"

"_I studied Russian at Stanford_. So why did you have him killed? He was your lover wasn't he?" Rigsby asked Professor Vyachyeslahv.

"_How well did you do?"_

"_Please answer the question_"

"_Tell me and I will answer in English so your colleagues can hear. Don't and only you and I will know what I say."_

"_I was top of my class on a history degree with a minor in Russian. Now answer the question_" at this instant Professor Vyachyeslahv saw Rigsby as an intellectual equal and he spoke in English for the others to hear.

"He was my lover, yes. I didn't kill him. The truth is I was the one behind the blackmail. I was seeing a student behind his back and we fell in love. Boris wouldn't let me end it. He told me that he loved me. Yet he wouldn't leave his wife for me. Rebecca and I decided to blackmail him so that we could have enough money to run away together and leave his sorry self behind. He was becoming suspicious that I had something to do with it so we decided to remove the entire problem. Killing him was the most freeing move I ever made."

"You had him killed?"

"Yes."

Next door Cho got the same story from Rebecca.

Case closed.

"Hey Lisbon. I got an idea?"

"What is it Rigsby?"

"We are about a 40 minute drive away from a really good restaurant…"

"Case closed meal?" interjected Van Pelt

"In LA?" asked Cho

"The plot thickens" smiled Jane.

"OK. We can go. I want to see how good she really is"

Cody and Steve looked confused but went along.

45 minutes later they were walking into the best restaurant in LA. Over the last ten months it had gained a reputation that meant everyone wanted to eat there, no one quite knew why.

"So who is going to go and put their name on the list?" Cody asked noting that the Maitre d' had just told the couple in front that there was a three hour wait for a table.

"I will" Rigsby volunteered. They all made their way to the podium.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Table for… (he counted the number of people in the party) seven please"

"Name?"

"Wayne Rigsby"

"Did you just say you were Wayne Rigsby?"

"I did"

"One moment please" The Maitre d' left the podium and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned moments later. "Sorry about that. I had to confirm your identity. There will be a short wait of 15 minutes while a table is prepared for you. If you would like to wait in the bar I will come and get you.

"Of course."

The group left for the bar. Steve started spluttering.

"So, you're like sleeping with the owner here or something? Is that why they bent themselves over backwards to accommodate you?" Cody asked Rigsby.

"How can he be sleeping with the owner here when he works on our team?" Cho asked sarcastically.

"What?" Steve nearly shouted. Cho had just told him that Rigsby was the guy he was trying to replace. He took one look at Rigsby, remembered that shot and the Russian skills and thought he didn't stand a chance.

"Please excuse me I have to go and see someone" Rigsby said, suddenly spotting Laura beckoning him over from the kitchen.

"So, how do you feel about me buying you a drink?" Steve asked Van Pelt. He obviously didn't know about her and Rigsby.

"Steve I wouldn't do that."

"Don't do it man"

"Fool"

"Steve is it? I have a boyfriend. We are happy and we, as in u and I, are co-workers, temporary ones at most, but still we are co-workers and it is sooo against the rules." Steve looked as if she had slapped him while Cho, Lisbon and Jane all suppressed laughter. After realising what they were smiling at Cody joined in.

Rigsby returned. "Guys our table is ready." Before they could sit down he pulled Lisbon over and handed his gun and badge back to her. He was no longer a member of her team, even if it was because of the accident and he was removed of his position temporarily.

They enjoyed a three course meal and were told by Melanie, their waitress, that the head chef had prepared and cooked the meal.

"Bring the chef out. We want to give them compliments" chorused the table.

Laura came over to them looking a little shy.

"The waitress told us the head chef cooked this." Jane enquired.

"I got promoted ten months ago when Michael quit." Laura replied sheepishly.

"That could explain the reputation high in the last ten months." She blushed scarlet.

"Well the meal was delicious. Thank you Laura."

"Guys. Now that Laura has joined us there is something I want to do." Rigsby croaked, looking like he was trying to find the nerve. Laura looked like she knew what he was going to do. He got up, walked around the table to Van Pelt, got to his knees, took her hand, looked her straight into her eyes and asked:

"Will you marry me?" He fished a ring out of his pocket.

She looked into his eyes, saw the love and hope in them and against her screaming head replied:

"Yes"

The table erupted. Lisbon finally understood why he returned his badge and gun. Everybody in the restaurant turned to look at them. Rigsby slid the ring onto her finger and Melanie brought over a bottle of Champagne with seven glasses. Rigsby turned to Laura and smiled at her. She planned the Champagne as soon as he went to get the ring off her. He walked up to her, hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you. Now go get changed. I want you celebrating with us" he whispered

Laura did as she was told while Rigsby told Melanie to get another glass.

"So you all know the head chef? At this place?" Cody prodded

"Yes."

"But this is the best restaurant in LA? What did you do for her?"

"We did nothing for her."

"Rigsby is obviously very comfy with her" Steve input bitterly. After all she said about co-workers dating, Van Pelt just got engaged to one.

"Well yeah. She's my sister"

Laura returned and the party lasted well into the night.

"Laura?" Jane asked inquisitively as she sat down and took her glass from Rigsby

"Yes Jane"

"Jelly beans. In the freezer? I mean, who does that?" Laura simply smiled at him.

"I used to put them there to hide them from Wayne; otherwise I'd have none left! When I realised they tasted better that way, the freezer kinda became their storage place"

Everyone just laughed at the absurdity of it all.

That night Rigsby and Van Pelt lie in bed talking. It had been a long day and they were both too tired to do anything else.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since we left for the restaurant" I called Laura to make sure she had the ring with her"

"Why did Laura have the ring?"

"So you wouldn't find it at my place!"

"How long have you had it?"

"About a month. You remember coming over while I was in the halo and Gabby was there?"

"Gabby? Your first neighbour when you and Laura moved away?"

"That's the one. Well she really liked you and could tell that I was in love. So before she left she gave me her engagement ring and told me to keep it safe for when I was ready."

"Why wouldn't she give it to her own children?"

"She and Arthur never had children. They couldn't. Then we moved next door and they treated us like we were theirs, no conditions. No strings. She's even left me and Laura everything she owns in her will."

Van Pelt realised then that this woman was like a mother to him and suddenly felt very proud that Gabby liked her and she was wearing the ring that Gabby herself had worn. She must have been staring at it because Rigsby suddenly said, with a worried tone:

"If you don't like the ring we can get you a different one."

"I love it. It just means a lot to me that you think I am heirloom worthy!"

He just chuckled.

Down the hall Patrick Jane laid in bed marvelling at Rigsby and Van Pelt's relationship. Only those two could go through something as tragic as losing a child and emerge from it stronger than before.

***A/N**: I actually do put my jelly beans in the freezer. It makes them taste different and much messier to eat as they start to defrost. A friend thought I was loopy until she tried them and now every time we eat jelly beans (whether at mine of hers) they always come out of the freezer!


End file.
